1. Field
The following description relates an apparatus and method for holography 3-dimensional display.
2. Description of the Related Art
3-dimensional image display devices, more realistically display an image and are increasingly used in fields, such as medical images, games, advertisements, education, and the military. Accordingly, a 3-dimensional image displayed via a method such as a holographic method or a stereoscopic method is being actively studied.
According to a holography method, a coherent signal is recorded and reproduced by overlapping a light incident from an object and a coherent reference light. The holography method is a suitable method for realizing a 3-dimensional image. Since the 1940s when Dennis Gabor, an English scientist, developed the first hologram in, scientists have been conducting research in holography. More recently, multiple holography techniques for displaying a hologram have been developed such as, for example, a pulsed laser hologram for a dynamic image, a stereohologram for a wide spatial view and wide viewing angle, an embossed hologram for mass production, a natural color hologram displaying natural colors, a digital hologram using a digital imaging device, and an electronic holography for displaying an electronic hologram. The electronic holography technique, used since 1990, is possibly one of the imaging techniques of the next generation. According to the electronic holography technique, scanning an image of the object in pixels to form a hologram, sampling and transmitting data contained in the hologram, and reproducing the hologram from the transmitted data reproduces an image of an object on a display device.
However, one of the limitations of the electronic imaging system is that the amount of data contained in the hologram may be too large to be sampled and transmitted effectively by a computer. Thus, research into generating and displaying a hologram by an electro-optical method has been conducted to reduce the amount of data contained in the generated hologram. In addition, research into hologram systems have been conducted. For example, in order to reduce the amount of calculation data in generating a hologram, research into displaying a hologram by eye-tracking, or research into improving the performance of a hologram optical device, including an optically addressable spatial light modulator (OASLM) has been conducted. Also, research in applying the improvement to the electronic holography system has been conducted.
However, other limitations of the electronic holography technique include the resolution of a reproduced image by the electronic holography technique may not be sufficient, the display device of the electronic holography technique may have a narrow viewing angle, and the size of the electronic holography system may be large.